


Divergent

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [69]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa figured out that Erudite found a way to get rid of Abnegation by turning the Dauntless into brainless and controlled soldiers. But she can't let that happen. She can't let Jon Snow, the boy she is in love with, wake up with the blood of so many innocents on his hands. So she makes her way to the Dauntless headquarters to save Abnegation and Jon Snow.





	Divergent

The streets of Westeros were empty. The sun had already set and most people hid safely inside. It was as if they felt that there was something in the air, something wicked, something morbid, something sinister. 

Sansa didn’t just feel it. She knew what was going to happen. And she knew she would have to reach Jon before it was too late. So she rushed through the empty streets. Her lungs were struggling to get enough breath. Her hearts fought to pump her blood into her fingertips and toes. But adrenaline filled her veins to keep her going. She ignored the stings in her side and the pain in her feet. She had sprained both her ankles already, but she had more important things to worry about.

Jon. Jon Snow. The boy she loved even though she was not allowed to have a crush on him. He was her cousin. He was her brother’s best friend. He was in Dauntless while she was in Erudite. 

But if she wouldn’t do something now, he would wake up tomorrow morning with the blood of way too many innocents on his hands. 

And he would never be able to forgive himself. 

She would never be able to forgive herself. She just couldn’t let it happen. She had to find a way to get to Jon to stop this before anyone would get hurt or worse.

But when she reached the Dauntless headquarters her heart stopped beating and her feet stopped running.

Countless of armed soldiers walked out of the doors towards the waiting trains. Their eyes seemed empty, as if their bodies were moving but their souls weren’t at home. They had their hands on their giant guns and all their movements were perfectly synchronised.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. 

Sansa pressed herself to the wall to stay out of sight while she scanned the crowd. She recognised quite a few people, people she wanted to save. But she couldn’t save everyone. Not on her own. She had to find Jon first.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Sansa held her breath when one of the commanders who was not under the influence of the program made his way through the robotised crowd.

He wore a sickening smirk on his face and whenever he walked past a pretty girl his hand squeezed her ass, without a doubt hurting her. 

But none of the girls noticed.

Sansa let out a deep sigh when he was finally out of sight and she squeezed her eyes when she noticed the familiar messy black curls. 

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Her heart was racing in her chest again and she tried to blend in while making her way to Jon. Out of habit she apologised when she stepped on toes or almost collided with one of the controlled soldiers. 

But no one seemed to even register that she was there. 

When she reached Jon she fell into step next to him. She had no idea how to snap him out of this, how to get him away from the crowd, how to save him from himself and the horrible people who had come up with this plan in the first place. 

“Sansa?” Jon didn’t blink, but his lips were moving. “What are you doing here?” He hissed between his teeth. “If they find you they’ll…”

“They’re gonna kill them, Jon.” Sansa interrupted him. Her hands were shaking now and her voice was trembling. “They're sending you to Abnegation to kill them.” Her chest was moving up and down rapidly. “We have to do something.” She reached for his arm and curled her fingers around it. “Please.”

Jon kept silent. He still moved exactly like all the others.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

“They’re controlling them.” Jon spoke softly but he slowed down his movements, letting the soldier behind him pass. “They have to control them from somewhere.” He slowed down once more and more soldiers passed him. 

Sansa made sure to copy his movements, even though her blue clothes stood out among all the black anyway. She had a million of questions, but none of them seemed to matter right now. Not before they had found a way to stop this madness. “What are we doing?” She looked around, but she felt Jon’s hand grabbing hers and squeezing it.

“We're gonna save Abnegation and the Dauntless consciences.” He let the last soldiers pass them and they watched how the doors of the trains closed when everyone was inside.

They had no idea how fast the trains would get them to the Abnegation district. And they had no idea how long it would be until the commanders and the Erudite leaders would give the command to start the massacre.

“How?” Sansa was out of breath and now the adrenaline was wearing off she started to feel the pain in both her ankles. 

Jon squeezed her hand once more and for the first time this evening he looked at her. His eyes weren’t empty. They were filled with fear and panic. 

“We need to get to Robb and father and the others.” Sansa bit her bottom lip. “I should have gone to them first, but…” She shook her head. “I was worried about you.” 

Jon’s lips curled up into a slight smile and he pressed the palms of his hands to her cheeks before he leaned down to kiss her lips briefly. “I know.” He kissed her once more. “I would have done the same.” He tucked a strand of bright red hair behind her ear. “I know where the jeeps are. We’ll go get one of them to go ho…” He paused in the middle of his word. “To go to Candor.”

This time it was Sansa’s turn to smile, even though it was just a little. At least she wasn’t the only one who still thought of Candor as her true home, even though she was Erudite now.

Once more Jon reached for her hand and then he started walking.

“Jon?”

He kept them hidden in the shadows of the buildings. Once in a while he stood still and wrapped his arms around Sansa to muffle her heavy breathing.

“Why aren’t you controlled?” She could barely keep up with him while he started to walk faster.

Eventually he stood still in front of a giant hangar and he used his foot to kick a hole in the door big enough for them to fit through. “Because I’m not actually dauntless.” He pulled her along towards a small cabinet attached to the wall. “I’m Candor. And Abnegation. And Amity. And Erudite. And Dauntless.”

“That's impossible.”

He grabbed a key and Sansa almost stumbled over her own feet while he pulled her towards one of the jeeps. With one smooth movement he lifted her up and placed her in the passenger’s seat. “It's not.” He rushed to the other side and jumped in himself. “Maybe you can look into it after we’ve solved this mess.”

Sansa swallowed. “If they…” She hesitated. “If they find out that I came to warn you. I don’t think I can ever go back.”

“If they find out that I couldn’t be controlled I can never go back either.” He started the jeep and stepped on the gas to ride through what little was left of the door he had just kicked in. “Don't worry, okay?” He pushed the jeep to its limit. “I won’t let anything happen to you. Never. Wherever you go, I’ll go too.”

Sansa leaned back in her seat while she held onto the door. “Jon?” She took a deep breath and then she turned her face towards him, knowing very well that he couldn’t look back at her. 

“Yes?”

“I love you.” It was the first time she said the words out loud. She had thought them countless of times already. But like her father had taught her, thoughts didn’t count.

“Say that again when we survive this, okay?” Jon smirked however and Sansa noticed how he had used when and not if. 

“I will.” She nodded. “I'll say it again and again until you get tired of hearing me say it.”

For a brief second Jon let his glance meet hers before he focussed on the road again. “Impossible. I’ll never get tired of it.”


End file.
